


'til our compass stands still

by amongthieves



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: (Or At Least I Try To Be), Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, There's A Rain Scene, This Is a Big Dumb Labour of Love I'm Sorry, Two Big Men Who Don't Know How To Manage Feelings Fall In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongthieves/pseuds/amongthieves
Summary: The Fourth War hasn't been easy on the Alliance, but Genn Greymane finds comfort in late night stargazing with Stormwind's very own Spymaster. When the two find time together, they hit it off, finding solace in each other's company.But circumstances change and Mathias and Genn must go with the flow of things, even if it involves an extremely nautical themed inn room, a dead Tidesage, and a spooky old house in gorgeous Stormsong Valley.
Relationships: Genn Greymane/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	'til our compass stands still

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is ridiculous. 
> 
> Consider this a weird labour of love for a ship that I don't think anybody else ships and call me mad because it's the longest thing I've wrote. This just sort of happened over a week once I began to realize how much I adored the possibility of these two interacting beyond the canon of the game. I made my guild run through Battle of Dazar'alor just to see how these two played off each other during the raid, rip. 
> 
> I've attached a playlist at the end, which sort of emotionally sums up the pairing that I've built from the ground up. If you read this in its entirety, thank you so much. It would mean the world if you left a kudos and comment, knowing that I've reached at least someone with this insane thing.
> 
> Happy reading!

Azshara's mocking laughter echoes through the boat, sinking its claws into the surrounding space. It wakes Genn with a start, hand flying to his chest. 

A cold slick sweat clings to his skin, and he exhales a breath that feels heavier than the air he breathes. He looks to his door, the small sliver of privacy that he has, and expects a soldier to barge in demanding his attention. Suspects that havoc is being wrecked on the harbour. But the ship remains quiet, as quiet as she can be when her creaks whisper through the night. 

For a moment, Genn deliberates on whether or not he should head up to the deck, to double check and make sure everything is okay. He allows himself to catch his breath before he decides on getting dressed. While Nazjatar had been put to rest, Jaina had mentioned that the Naga queen hadn't been slain before they got the chance to finish her off. She's out there, lurking in the murky shadows of whatever darkness she's able to sink her claws into next.

Pushing his hair back as he walks up the ladder to the deck of the 7th Legion ship, he realizes he needs a trip to the barber sooner than he anticipated. For once, the deck is quiet, a small handful of soldiers stationed on the docks, and Genn figures the others must be on a mission or asleep. Jaina's been gone most nights and Genn can't blame her. The Boralus harbour, while as gorgeous as it can be, seems like nothing but bad memories to her.

Genn takes advantage of the lack of men on post and makes his way to the starboard bow, leaning against the railing to observe the ocean, eyes scanning past the mountains. The moon hangs high, signaling to Genn that it's well past midnight but still too far away for dawn. A heavy sea breeze runs through him, sending a shiver through his body. Genn buttons up his coat before pulling his weathered gloves from his pocket. He notices, as he pulls them on, that one of the fingers has a hole. 

"Can't sleep again?"

Genn turns around, still holding the glove in his hand and a bit too quickly, to see Mathias Shaw walking up to him, pulling off his own gloves. He slaps them against the railing, dirt flying off in small specks. Seagulls dive when the dirt hits the water, expecting some sort of fish. "Do you mind the company?"

"No, not at all. Be my guest." Genn glances at Mathias' profile, noting the dark circles under his eyes, the stains of blood on his shoulder pauldrons. He pulls his glove on, taking note of the small peek of flesh that he can see. 

"N'zoth's forces seem to be growing like a bad infection, but they're being contained. On the other hand, I worry about the Horde. We seem to be fighting on two fronts here, once again."

"I'm sure Anduin has his best men on it."

"Do you think he'll take a break when this is all over?"

Genn smiles to himself. "No. Of course not. Will you?"

"No. I suppose not." Mathias glances at Genn's hands. "There's a leather worker in the main square. Charges an arm and a leg though. Maybe just a leg for something that little." Genn pulls off the glove, examining it closer. Mathias leans over and peers with him, their heads almost touching. "I could fix it for you, I suppose."

"You?" Genn looks up, and they both startle when they realize their proximity. Respectfully, they pull away and Genn pokes at the frayed stitches. 

"When you grow up with very little, you learn how to make it last. May I?" Mathias offers his hand out and Genn hesitates for a moment before placing the item in his hand. "I'll get it back to you tomorrow. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

"Sure. It's appreciated."

"What's got you up this late this time?"

It's a habit the two of them share. Late night wanderings, listening to the gulls. Even sometimes when it rains they find a spot on the ship and stand under it, watching the rain hit the ocean a million drops at a time. Genn's thankful for the clear weather tonight, and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Noisy ship." He's never forthcoming about what bothers him, and Mathias has been quick to pick up on it. Over the past several months, they've gotten to know each other's boundaries, occasionally daring to push the line after a drink or two. Genn has learned that Mathias prefers red ale to pale, that he's always been the rogue-ish type since he was a child, and that one of his favourite snacks is peaches with Pandarian yogurt.

They're little oddities, but Genn remembers them and offers his own in exchange when the mood hits him. Tonight's one of the few nights that he's feeling a bit curious.

Mathias hums in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest and kicking one of his feet up over his ankle as he leans against the banister. 

"Where've you been sleeping? I've hardly seen you round lately." And it's true. Genn doesn't think he's ever seen the man with both eyes closed.

"Did Jaina not mention it? Cyrus was able to requisition some rooms at the inn. They're quite nice, I must say. Though, if you're getting tired of the whole nautical theme, I might suggest avoiding it all together. Bloody anchors everywhere."

Genn laughs. He puts away his spare glove, and shoves his hands into his pockets. 

"I'm sure there's a spare. Unless you're attached to your quarters down there."

"You know, I miss my bed in Gilneas."

"Yeah?"

Genn nods, keeping the rest of the memories to himself. A bed fit for a king, sheets so plush that Genn didn't even think Anduin had something to that standard. Only the best for him and his queen. And just like any Gilnean memory, the thought of Mia makes his stomach flip. He's still not used to it. Her being gone. Out of all the ways it could have gone - the Scourge, the burning of Teldrassil, the tyranny of Sylvanas - she had gone peacefully, passed away in her sleep, humble and quiet as she had ever been. It had been too soon and still too unexpected. They buried her in Stormwind, and Genn still feels regret that Gilneas wasn still inhabitable. He would have loved to put her to rest at home.

Mathias seems to notice the change in his expression. "Come, I'll put in a good word for you."

They walk to the inn with little to no conversation, Mathias pointing out the thief of a leather worker with his eyes. The Snug Harbor Inn looks smaller than Genn remembers upon their first arrival. Inside, Wesley nods at the sight of Mathias, and Genn wonders for a moment if a late night drink might help him with his nightmares. A painting of an exotic looking octopus catches his eye, and he decides on perhaps another night. Mathias hadn't been kidding about the nautical theme.

After a few moments, Shaw walks over to Genn with sly smirk. "Here." Mathias hands him the key, brass and heavy. "Up this way." They carry themselves up the stairs, passing several more sea creature and ocean themed artworks. After four flights, they find a door slightly ajar and push it open to walk down a hallway with a series of numbered doors, each with a mini anchor above the frame. Mathias points to door number seven. "That one's mine." And down at the very end, Mathias stands in front of room number twelve. "And here's you."

The room inside is smaller than any of the guest rooms in Stormwind or Gilneas, but Genn has to admit that he's happy to see a room for his own use, especially with a bathroom. The bed is finally a reasonable size, not quite a double but good enough, with fresh sheets. There's a wooden bedside table, looking to be handmade, with a lamp that looks to be made out of various shells. 

"Nautical themes indeed."

Mathias snorts as he walks to the door. "I'll leave you be." He stands in the doorway, throwing Genn an encouraging look. "I know it's not quite Gilneas, but I hope you suits you alright."

"It just might. Thank you, Shaw."

Mathias nods and closes the door behind him with a small click that upon hearing, Genn feels the sleep deprivation fully hit him. Quickly, he locks the door before he slides his boots off, dropping them off at the foot of his bed, and disrobes down to the nude. He hangs his clothes over the wooden chair at the desk, hardly taking in the room any further. The complete privacy feels like utter ecstasy, and Genn slides into the bed as if he were home. 

But even in his deep, uninterrupted sleep, Sylvanas' voice whispers into his ear. 

' _I've taken your family, and they suffered. Even in the afterlife, I'll make sure that suffering continues, little dog_.'

He wakes with a shout, frantically searching for a sword. When he comes to and his eyes focus, he remembers where he is. The boat painting on the wall, the deep blue curtains, the locked door. For the first time in months, his waiting in silence isn't met with the groaning of the boat, or the yelling of soldiers on deck. Instead, he hears the commonplace sound of gulls outside, and nothing else. It's almost unsettling.

Genn throws on a shirt to open the window a crack, allowing the light of the late morning to slip into his room. Down below, the traders are hawking their fish, loading boats with wares, moving shipments on the docks, and bustling about on a regular trading day. Genn wonders if there's any news from Anduin and he immediately shuts the window to grab the rest of his clothes.

When he goes to the door, he notices a note on the floor. Unfolding it, it's a rough scrawl that he's just barely able to make out, with a Stormwind army stamp at the bottom.

_'Spymaster Shaw had us deliver your goods to the innkeeper downstairs. Please see Wesley for your belongings.'_

Genn snorts and rolls his eyes. He could have gathered his belongings himself, but in all honesty, it reminds him of his royalty, and a small part of him is grateful for this.

When he gets his footlocker up to his room, he's relieved for the clean clothes. He'll have to inquire about laundry instead of bothering the mages for a cleaning session. Perhaps it's something he can do himself in the tub. 

Popping the chest open, Genn immediately notices a dark brown bag, and the scent of fresh leather hits him. It's an intoxicating smell and he picks up the bag and holds it to his nose, feeling something familiar inside. He undoes the draw stings and pulls out his glove, fixed and good as new. A small note tumbles out.

_'Thought you could use a little bag to store your gloves in. Gave it a little freshen up. If you give me the other glove, I could make it like new too. -MS'_

Genn gently runs his finger over the tip of the glove, where the hole had previously been. These gloves, handcrafted by Mia, have been with him through the years. He's still a little surprised that he had handed one over to Shaw, just like that.

He pulls his other glove out his pocket and puts it in the bag, tightening the cinch, and putting it in his pocket.

-

Genn remembers his frustration and annoyance with Mathias, back before Anduin was made king. The SI7 has a history, just like Genn, of formidable fuck ups that have put the Alliance at risk. Even then, the SI7 wasn't ever clearly associated with the Alliance but just a faction of Stormwind. 

Genn's still a bit sour about the time Shaw had been kidnapped and impersonated. If they had been as well acquainted as they had been now, maybe Genn would have noticed it sooner. In fact, while Genn's made his connections and friends to bide him company in his spare time (not that it exists much), Shaw's been a constant companion in his journey of Kul Tiras. He remembers sharing several beers with the man in one night after the Battle of Dazar'alor, battle plans in a lull before they went after the Horde ships and fell into Nazjatar. _Fucking Nazjatar._

While Genn doesn't exactly know where Mathias is at all times due to the nature of his work, he feels a bond of trust between the two of them. Late night exchanges on the deck when they see each other, both of them with their heads bent over the troop requisition table, figuring out the best orders and who to send out on each mission. 

He remembers Mathias' side eye glance at him when King Rastakhan was slain. They spoke about it later, and Mathias had mumbled something about _'glad you didn't go like he did when your city was invaded'_. It was something of a compliment, a rare occurrence from the Spymaster. But the comment had reminded Genn of Liam, and it finished up the conversation quickly, and they parted ways to get the troops back on their ships.

Regardless, he's somewhat glad to have the man around. Mathias does a good job of keeping him informed, usually giving him tiny snippets before they reach the king. 

Except this time, Jaina catches him off guard.

“Genn, King Anduin is going to Orgrimmar. He needs you with him. He's calling for council." Jaina's the first to flag him down when he walks onto the ship, and Halford and Shaw are deep in conversation. "We just sent a soldier for you, but I suppose he missed you. Come." Jaina opens a portal, and before Genn can ask any questions, she and Shaw disappear through it. 

"Good luck, Genn. For the Alliance."

"You too, Halford. For the Alliance." 

-

It happens so quickly. Genn's in charge of flanking the Horde city, Greywatch and the Stormwind army backing him up. Mathias is off elsewhere, with Anduin in between two orc leaders, two sides of the same coin. The thought of siding with Horde to attack the Horde? It makes Genn a bit sick and a bit smug.

He has to admit, throughout the battle, his concern for Anduin grew by the minute. While they've trained for hours, sparred until there was blood and bruises, there will always be a part of him that worries. 

It's not until a messenger brings him news of Sylvanas that the worry shatters and breaks into a full fledged fury. The messenger, one of the strongest and brightest the Stormwind army has to offer, flinches at his howling rage. Others shuffle in place, the field brought to a still ocean of soldiers halting their assault. 

On the ship back to Stormwind, Anduin is nowhere to be seen. Jaina reassures him that he's alright, tending to injured soldiers in the hull, and Genn stubbornly takes her word for it. He'd rather see himself, tell Anduin that they should consider their next move very carefully, but he bites his tongue. 

He doesn't notice how tightly he's clenching his jaw until Shaw approaches him and his fur bristles.

"Are you more comfortable in your worgen form?"

"Depends. Now is not one of those times." Genn growls, and Mathias' gaze flickers back over the horizon, the ocean spray kicking back as the boat rocks against the storm. 

"The Horde are much more united than we initially thought they would be, especially after that display. King Anduin spoke at the memorial inside of Orgrimmar. He-"

"He _what?_ " Genn turns on Mathias, bearing teeth. Mathias doesn't flinch. 

"Even you can't be enough of a fool to ignore that Saurfang was a great warrior. Regardless - his and Thrall's choice of words stirred the Horde people. I'm suggesting we keep a close eye on their cities and armies. While they may not be at war with us, with their warchief suddenly gone, I always fear a blind attack. I believe they're creating a council, instead of following their traditional route."

Unwavering, Mathias holds his gaze, and Genn loosens his jaw before turning his anger towards the wooden railing, wrapping his claws around it. The wood splinters under the force of his grip and Genn closes his eyes.

They were close. _So close._

"Stay on your toes, Greymane. We still have the threat of N'Zoth lingering over our heads. Once we're back at Stormwind, King Anduin has called for a meeting."

"I wasn't informed of this."

"Then perhaps you are not part of this next stage. Perhaps King Wrynn thinks you are in need of some... relaxation." Shaw raises his eyebrow, and Genn opens his eyes, staring at the endless ocean waves. 

Genn flinches when he suddenly feels Shaw's hand on his shoulder and it's gone as fast as it had appeared. With a series of mixed emotions, Genn looks over his shoulder to see Mathias halfway across the deck.

The ride to Stormwind is a long one, and Genn hardly simmers by the time they reach port. Shaw and Jaina take off without him, and Genn finds himself unsure of where to go. He would feel odd, walking into Stormwind Keep among a meeting he wasn't called for. Instead, he roams the streets, stretching his legs as he finds himself heading for Lion's Rest.

Varian's tomb is still a heavy sight, and Genn remembers extending his hand, only for Varian to hand him a letter. _'For my son.'_

Genn hangs his head as he walks down the blue carpet, nodding to the city guards that stand alert in the earliest of mornings. He can see the sun beginning to rise over the mountains to the east, but here at the shrine, darkness still lingers. Genn walks up the stairs, loose petals from floral offerings under his boots. The stone memorials behind list names of the previous Stormwind kings, and those of the royal family who have passed, and those closest to them.

For a moment, Genn wonders if his name will go up here, or if it'll disappear into the mist, a King of a land long gone.

"Guards, give me some time alone. Five minutes will do." The guards look at each other but nod, walking to the archway where Genn had come from. 

It's been a long time since Genn's found himself alone at Lion's Rest, and he remembers walking these grounds with Varian back in the day. Sometimes discussing family and future plans, the tactics of the Horde and their filth, and anything that Varian was willing to share. The two had been similar, consistently angry and stubborn, men of few words. They took to each other well, and Genn felt his pride swell when Anduin spoke for his father at the service for Stormwind citizens. Varian hadn't been the best father, Genn took great notice of this, but he was the king the city needed.

He stands in front of the carved memorial, wishing that Varian had felt peace in his final moments and reaches for the marble, cool to the touch. It's all he needs in that moment to pull himself away, to step out of his worgen form and return back to his human body. He pulls his jacket tightly around himself, feeling uneven back in this smaller set of bones. He pulls on his gloves, feeling the evening's chill sharp against his skin.

Looking over his shoulder, he admires the stonework of the lions, bathed in orange candlelight. The ocean behind him shimmers under the moonlight, waves subdued and gentle as they roll onto the shore below.

Genn feels a tightness in his throat but he swallows it back. After a thought, he pulls his gloves off, and kneels to say a small prayer. While Genn may not be the most holy of men, he reserves few words here and there to whisper in private. Not that he truly believes them, he's still a very pragmatic man, but there's a sliver of belief that finds that it's better than nothing.

As he settles into the silence, a soft whisper carries in the breeze. The air around him shifts, feeling heavy in his lungs.

_"Genn Greymane. You've failed your family - what's next? Your city? Your king?"_

Genn whips around, turning in circles to find the source of the sound. "You speak nonsense. Show yourself, coward." 

_"Old King, your mind is clouded with anger. Have you ever thought of what it might be like, to let it all free?"_ The voice slithers around him, and Genn stumbles back, away from the grave, as a dripping, void covered figure emerges from the stone. It takes a moment, but Genn recognizes Varian's face and frame. He feels his heart jump into his throat.

"Varian-" His whole body freezes as the dead king sluggishly moves forward and the space around him considerably darkens. Genn feels a surge of fear rush through his body, and he's never felt anything like it before. Not when the Scourge came. Not when Varian twisted away from his grip to fall below.

_"You can rejoin your old friends in the Shadowlands, if you let it go now. Your wife waits for you. Your beloved king. Your son, Greymane. Just turn around and walk off that cliff. I'll make sure you feel no pain."_

Against his own will, Genn looks over his shoulder, past all the names engraved in stone, to see the ocean cliffside. 

_"Anduin will forgive you. He wants this for you."_ Varian steps closer to Genn, and a coldness moves with him, slipping around Genn's bones. He closes his eyes, trying to pull free from the sudden stings that seem to move his body. 

"Genn!"

Genn's eyes snap open and he sees Mathias at the foot of the shrine, standing where the crowds had been the day of Varian's service. The air around him dissipates, a weight lifting off his entire body, and Genn falls to his knees, coughing and choking as the wind is knocked out of him. Mathias is at his side in seconds, hands on his shoulders. 

"Genn- are you okay? What just happened?"

Genn tries to speak but his voice comes out hoarse, and he grabs Mathias' wrist, gasping for air. 

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here. Genn- what do you need? Do I need to get a priest? King Anduin?" And Mathias' hands cup Genn's face, forcing him to look, their eyes meeting. It seems to take Mathias back slightly, seeing the raw remains of fear in Genn's expression, but he's fazed for only a half second before he's helping Genn get to his feet. Genn had no idea that Mathias was capable of such a tender touch.

"I'm alright. I don't..." Genn trails off, looking at the altar, searching for any sign of Varian. "What I saw-... It was a moment of weakness, if I'm being honest." Genn exhales sharply. "Nothing other than ghosts of the past."

"Ghosts, huh? We all got those. You sure you're alright? You look..."

"What? Scared?" Genn snaps, and pushes back Mathias, his pride getting the better of him. "A moment of weakness. That is all, Mathias."

And Genn pushes past Mathias, stumbling down the steps, still uneasy on his feet. He hears a sigh behind him. Genn walks to the keep, with Mathias following behind him. When he reaches the castle and looks over his shoulder, Mathias is gone.

-

Tyrande's fury, Genn feels, is only fair. Had he not spent so much time with Anduin, he might have reacted differently during the meeting. But he knows Anduin looks to him for council, so he keeps his commentary light. And when Tyrande leaves, Genn feels her anger and betrayal deep in his own own being. Two cities, torn apart by the Horde and the treacherous Undead leader. Genn looks to the corner of the room to see Mathias whisper to Valeera before turning out of the room.

Anduin tries to assure him that peace will rise above all things if they all put in the effort. Genn clenches his fist, and turns away. It's moments like these that he sees red, feels the reigns of control snapping loose. It's better to walk away than to fight someone trying to make the best of an no-win situation.

"It has to work. It just has to." Anduin whispers, watching Genn leave. 

-

When Baine finally arrives in the city, Genn smiles at seeing how Anduin relaxes, happy to see an old friend. They chat away, catching up, until both remember the circumstances around their reunion. War does this to old friends. Genn knows it well.

It doesn't take long for things to devolve into chaos, especially when Mathias reveals that his spies have turned up empty handed. It's unusual, but Mathias has been working around the clock since they've been back in Stormwind. In fact, Genn's hardly heard from him, keeping mostly to himself as he waits for the next step of the plan. But Genn hears of a new advisor, and Mathias had also kept this secret from him. Anduin's sudden outburst and fist cracking against Wrathion's skull makes Genn grin. So much for peace.

By the end of the day, as the city winds down with streets growing quiet and idle, Mathias walks into the courtyard. Genn doesn't hear him, once again, and spars with a training dummy, knocking its arm off.

Mathias clears his throat, and Genn turns around, narrowing his eyes at the light footed rogue. "You know, I hate it when you do that." 

"Can't help it."

Soft feet and sticky fingers - it's one of the reasons Genn avoids rogues as company. He had definitely chastised Tess for her style of fighting, but Tess was her own entity as much as Genn hated to admit it. 

But Mathias seems to be an exception to the rogue rule. Genn groans and stabs the sword into the ground, rubbing his eyes. "I heard King Anduin ream you out. Hopefully Wrathion works out and you have another card up your sleeve."

"Actually, I do. I have one last lead I want to check out personally. I'm going back to Boralus. It's a shame, I was ready to be back home. I miss Stormwind."

"Oh?" Genn walks over, using a cloth to wipe his face down. "What sort of lead are you working on?"

"Brother Pike might have some information on the void, which I'm thinking might be a good addition to the knowledge that Wrathion provides. Now that I think about it... Genn, the other night- might your ghosts have anything to do with N'Zoth?"

"No." It hadn't even occurred to Genn. He feels foolish for letting Mathias beat him to the thought.

"Fair enough. It's been a stressful time for all." Mathias crosses his arms against his chest, leaning against an ivy covered trellis. "I was hoping you might come with me to Boralus. I think your friendly face might give me an upper hand with the Tidesages."

"Is that a compliment?" Genn puts away his sword with the other training weapons, feeling Mathias' eyes on him. "Why don't you go with one of your spies? Surely you have more hands than just myself."

"They're tied up. Keeping an eye on Horde activity, as well as the Vale and Uldum. I don't think I've used this many men all at once before. Besides, I'd rather do this work personally. Plus, I know how much you love boat rides at this moment."

Genn huffs. "Alright. When shall we go?"

"Meet me at the Mage Tower in an hour. I have some loose ends to tie up."

"Sounds good."

When Mathias leaves, Genn can't help but think about his vision, of how Varian had looked as though he had been drowning in the void. If Wrathion's correct, if N'Zoth is getting in their heads, then Genn wonders what else his corruption has reached. He takes his concerns to Anduin, who stands alone at the war table, eyes tired and expression heavier than stone. When Anduin sees him, he offers a small smile. The war had aged him considerably, and it won't be the last time he sees him like this.

"What blesses me with your presence, friend?" But even in a dark time like this, Anduin glows. 

"I believe it's abut N'Zoth."

-

They end up taking one of the portals and Genn feels his stomach twist upon reaching the other side. He leans up against the wall, taking a deep breath as he waits for the room to stop spinning. He can feel Mathias' eyes on him. "I'm getting too old for this nonsense."

"Perhaps it's time to think retirement."

It earns a genuine laugh from Genn. When he finally composes himself, they walk back to the ship, filling in Halford on the new developments. Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth comes down from the helm, listening in as she sits on the edge of the table, map weathered after all their markings on it. When they're all up to speed, Mathias nods to Genn's hands.

"Do you want me to do the other glove now? Sorry - the colour difference between the two is throwing me off. Can't have that on my mind when I have to undergo stealth. Might jeopardize everything."

Genn barks a laugh. "Sure." Genn slides it off, feeling oddly exposed. "Here." Halford and Jes-Tereth watch the two of them with eyebrows raised. "Don't you have work to do?"

"It can start tomorrow." Mathias goes to turn away, but pauses for a second. "Do you want to see how I do it? It's quite simple. You might consider the technique for your boots next. They're looking a little... dirty."

"I'm a bit tired after... all that." Genn looks down at his boots, frowning. "They're boots. They're meant to track mud."

"Your room's just across from mine. You can retire back to yours when you can't keep your eyes open any longer."

"Fair enough. Excuse us, Halford, Grand Admiral." They nod a farewell to the two of them, and Genn and Mathias walk through the trading hub back to the inn. Nothing has changed, and it's a bit of surprise to Genn. He supposes it makes sense, with the war between Horde and Alliance being so far removed from the lands here. Granted, they had brought Kul Tiran soldiers to fight beside them, but they held their own just fine. Genn thinks he sees one drinking with a friend, devouring a bowl of noodles.

When they arrive at Mathias' room, he lets them in with a swift opening of the door to reveal a similarly decorated room to Genn's. The main difference being the desk - instead of being littered with correspondence and ink pens, a sewing kit lies propped against the wall, along with a series of small projects on the go. A stack of neatly folded letters lay on the floor beside the desk leg, as well as on the bedside table. A full length mirror sits in the corner of the room, aimed at the door.

"Don't worry, those aren't real correspondences. Just decoys. Take a seat anywhere." Mathias pulls the glove out his pocket and heads to the bathroom, turning on the taps. Genn makes his way to the bed, sitting on the edge. He rests his elbows on his thighs, leaning over, as he rubs his face, a deep ache in his bones. After porting, it always takes him a day or two to feel normal. It comes with age.

"I use a diluted poison that I made when I was younger. Mix it with hot water, let it soak, and it's done. That Flynn fellow could use a few of them, for sure..." Mathias seems to be lost in thought for a fraction of a second before he plucks a small bottle out from the desk drawer, showing it to Genn.

It's a light shade of green, and Genn squints as he notices gold speckles reflect inside. "Interesting little concoction. Are you friends with Fairwind? I've seen him hang around you a few times."

"No. Friends isn't the term I'd use. The man has his uses, annoyance being one of them." Mathias returns to the bathroom, and Genn can hear the taps. A little splash and then a swishing of water. Genn lets his body relax, falling back onto the bed to stare at the ceiling."Do you want a drink? I think we've earned one after yesterday."

"Sure."

Mathias slips out of the room, and Genn doesn't hear the door close. When he lifts his head, he realizes that he's alone, and he shakes his head in a small disbelief. Sitting up, he takes a better look around the room, the map of Kul Tiras pinned to the wall, red scribbles at certain locations, at the clothes hanging in the open closet. Various outfits for different missions, Genn assumes. Mathias has always had an interesting taste in fashion, but Genn isn't going to be the one to question it. He's seen photos of Van Cleef, and that's territory that Genn doesn't want to wade into. Especially since Mathias hasn't offered any information on the engineer during their late night sessions.

They all have their demons and most of the time, they're best left alone.

Closing his eyes, Genn leans back, letting himself fall back on the bed. He breathes evenly, feeling his chest rise and fall as he pictures Anduin back at the keep, alone with Wrathion, hopefully keeping a cool head. One of Anduin's biggest flaws is his never-ending kindness and how far it extends. One day, he'll learn how such a trait should be carefully reserved.

"Do I need to drag you back to your room? Carry you?" Mathias startles Genn, and his eyes snap open to see Mathias standing at his feet, holding two wooden steins.

"No, that won't be necessary." Genn sits up with a grunt and takes one of the drinks. Mathias raises his glass, and Genn does the same.

"To the Alliance."

"The Alliance." They both toast, their mugs clunking together. Mathias takes a sip before he sets it on his desk, his hands going to the various straps that hold his armour together.

"Did you ever think you were going to be Spymaster?" Genn takes a heavy gulp of the drink, sighing as the warmth slides down his throat with ease. He already knows the drink of choice - a mead from Stormsong valley, made with jelly from across the region.

"Hm. Yes and no." His left pauldron comes off with ease, and he sets it on the desk, wiping away a smidge of dirt off the bird's beak. "It's difficult to explain. I wasn't like the others, and my grandmother kept the whip on me. When I saw how well my friend was respected among his fellow engineers when he worked his hardest, it sort of spurred me on to reach for more. I never expected anything to be handed to me, I worked for it." He pulls at a front strap on his shoulder, but it doesn't seem to budge. He focuses, fingers deftly working at trying to fix the buckle. "The Bastion of Twilight was a difficult and proving time... and-... ugh. Can I get some help? My hands are sore and this darned thing..."

"I don't know. You're the Spymaster - shouldn't you have good hands for this kind of thing? Should I be asking what's got your hands so sore?" Genn grins at him and Mathias stares back, looking so serious that he might burst a vein. Genn stands and sets his drink beside Mathias' and steps forward, his thumb working at unjamming the strap from the buckle as Mathias tilts his head back. It takes a moment, but he manages to pull it free, and the pauldron falls off, hitting the floor with a heavy clang that makes the both of them wince. 

"I thought you had it." Genn takes a quick swig of his drink. "You know, what you wear is quite the get up for someone meant to be inconspicuous. How many buckles do you have to undo?" Genn looks over the front of the corset and the straps that adorn his arms and legs, each little pouch holding something imperative to whatever missions he's running at the time. He's never paid it much mind, but he can see how finely toned Mathias is underneath the bulky bits of his armour.

"Sometimes, too many. Other times, not enough. Do you mind?" Mathias turns around, and Genn looks at the lace up job on the corset. That, combined with the handful other tightly done buckles he can see, Genn can tell this'll take some time.

"No. Not at all." He plucks at the leather thread, slowly loosening the criss cross as to not wreck anything, feeling Mathias release a large breath when he's free. "Why a corset?" He pulls it out of the eyelets, taking longer as it snags every once and a while, and finally throws it over his own shoulder, making sure he doesn't lose it. Mathias catches the corset from falling this time, and Genn laughs under his breath as Mathias sets it on the back of the chair.

"It helps. Crawling into tight spaces, training my breath. Go ahead and judge, but it's practical."

"Mhm." Genn continues undoing whatever belts and buckles are in his sight. When he goes to remove one of the arm bands, Genn realizes he needs to loosen it farther in order to get it over Mathias' bicep. He's seen the man in battle, flashy moves when he's in plain sight, and ridiculously fast when he's stealthed. It's no wonder that he's stronger than he looks. Genn notices the curve of his ass in the tight leather leggings, and he finds his mind wandering as he idles at one of the pouches.

For a fleeting second, Genn catches Mathias' reflection in the mirror out the corner of his eye.The man's smiling, looking down at the floor. His green eyes flick up and Genn catches his gaze, only for the both of them to look away.

They both clear their throat, and Genn quietly continues to undo the last few pouches. 

When he finishes, Mathias turns around and leans back against the chair, picking up his stein. They both take a heavy gulp and Genn picks up the corset thread off his shoulder, rolling the leather string between his fingers. "How do you do this by yourself in the morning?"

"Practice." Mathias keeps an even expression behind his drink. "Good hands."

Genn snorts, rolling his eyes. “You’re a lot more cavalier in private, Shaw. It’s an interesting trait of yours.” He can feel Mathias bristle before softening up.

"I must admit it's nice to have someone else to help. Speeds things up." Mathias picks up the other end of the string, wrapping it around his finger. 

"I bet." Genn mumbles, letting the strand drop between them. "How long does the glove have to soak for again?"

"A couple of minutes. It's probably done." Mathias unravels the leather off his finger and lets it fall into a pile on his desk. "Let me check." He takes another swig and wanders off to the bedroom, and when Genn's given the space to breathe, he shakes his head. When Mathias returns, Genn's finishes his drink and places the stein on the desk, next to the stack of letters. 

"Yup. Just needs to dry." Mathias shows him the glove and Genn admires the poison's work. It looks almost new, as it had years ago. Mathias walks over to the window and Genn finally notices the clothes line hanging up, and Mathias clips the glove to hang in front of the window. "Should be dry before tomorrow morning. Do you have the bag I made?"

"I do." Genn reaches into his coat, pulling it out. He tosses it at Mathias, and Mathias catches with ease. "Other glove is in there. Thanks for that, Shaw."

"It's not a worry. Thanks for the company. Do you want another?" Mathias finishes the rest of his drink and places it next to Genn's. For a moment, Genn wonders if he can fight off the tiredness that claws at his eyes.

"No, that's quite alright. I think I'll retire for the night." He stands at the door, back to Shaw. "Thank you for the drinks. Next round will be on me."

"Are you going to be alright?" The concern in Mathias' voice is a new one, catching him off guard. Genn feels something ache in his chest.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine."

"You can stay. Sleep here. I don't think I'll be having much rest tonight. I do have an actual pile of correspondence to work on. Sometimes the life of a rogue isn't all shadows and fun."

Turning around, Genn catches Mathias looking at him, and Genn knows that look. They've spent more time together than Genn has with anyone else in the past year. While Mathias may be gone at night, slinking off to support his spies or carry his own recon missions, he always finds time to come back to Genn. Whether that be comradery or friendship, Genn hasn't cared to ask because whatever it is, it's nice and he doesn't need any further answers than that.

When he takes a second glance at the bed, he has to admit it looks look a little bit bigger than his own. With this realization, he sighs and begins to unbutton his jacket. "Alright. Kick me out if you're feeling tired. I'll warn you, I'm a heavy sleeper."

They both know it's not true. Genn has spent countless hours wandering the deck of the 7th Legion ship, counting stars to pass time. Mathias points out constellations and tells the stories behind them when he's around and while Genn knows them all already, he's happy to let Mathias share the knowledge. They're both relieved to not have a hint of Argus in the sky.

It's not as if Genn hasn't slept in the company of others. There's been a few times on occasion, and he remembers a night of Anduin sleeping in his bed with Genn sitting at the desk, doing exactly what Mathias is about to do. Anduin had asked for comfort, a sense of safety in his sleep. Genn had been happy to provide.

And Genn gets a feeling that this might be an impromptu role reversal of that situation. Anduin had asked Mathias to check up on him in Lion's Rest. Anduin had suggested the two of them go together to Boralus. And perhaps Anduin had suggested to Mathias that Genn quarter nearby, in case something happened.

He doesn't quite know how to feel about it. But then again, there's no confirmation of truth in those thoughts. Perhaps just a bit of paranoia and insecurity. 

Genn hangs up his jacket, shirt, and breeches on one of the hooks next to Mathias' clothes and slides into bed with a content sigh. He closes his eyes and hears Mathias walking around the room, putting out candles and opening the window, ocean breeze wafting in. He listens to Mathias finally settle into the chair, pen to paper, quill scratching against parchment. Genn allows himself to open his eyes, a single candle burning at the desk. 

The man's taken off his shirt, and Genn can't blame him. The room had felt feeling muggy until Mathias had opened the window, and had Genn been alone, he would have stripped down to the nude. To Genn's surprise, he can't see a single strand of hair on Mathias' body from his point of view.

There's enough room in the bed for the two of them, but Genn'll be damned if he has the thought twice. He blames the mead. 

-

In the morning, Genn's slow to wake. It's not until a strip of sun hits his eyes that he pushes himself upright. Mathias is nowhere to be seen, and as he listens for sound in the bathroom, he hears nothing to let him know that he's still around.

For the first time in who knows how long, Genn thinks he's had a full night of rest. He certainly feels like it. 

He lies back down, letting his head fall onto the pillow as he tries to avoid the sliver of light. He can hear the docks from the window, and it feels perfectly cool under the sheets. If he were a lounging type of man, this sort of set up would be ideal. But he's sure Mathias will be back, and they'll have work to do, so there's no sense in delaying that.

His clothes still hang off the hook from the previous night, and to his surprise, the leather bag hangs with his jacket, a note sticking out the top.

_'I'll be gone all day. Hope the gloves are to your liking. I'll be back after dark if you wanted to get something to eat together. -MS'_

Tucked neatly inside the bag, his gloves are a perfectly matching pair, the dark brown leather refurbished as if they were new. He checks on the inside, seeing a small tag with Mia's initials stitched in. After he gets dressed, he pulls them on with care, admiring the almost newfound softness on the inside.

He decides to pay Cyrus a visit, having not spent quite as much time with the man since the alliance was formed between the two nations. He didn't want the old man feeling used. On his way to the office, he picks up a bottle of red Kul Tiran wine to offer as an apology for his absence. 

Cyrus had been a person Genn had spent quite an awful lot of time with during their initial push of earning the Kul Tiran alliance. Being the harbourmaster, he was always present. In addition, Genn admired the way he drew the respect of his dockworkers, always willing to lend a hand even if it meant he was to do some of the heavy lifting. They exchanged stories about their lives during the Third War, and Genn had found a tiny glimmer of comfort in hearing Cyrus talk about his brethren, and he could see the genuine care that flourished into what it was now.

When Genn arrives, he finds the harbourmaster's office a lively little place, with Taelia enraptured by one of Cyrus' grand stories, with two other dockworkers taking a break, drinks in hand.

"King Greymane!" Taelia jumps up from her chair, throwing an overzealous salute. "It's good to see you!" Her smile is bright as ever. After Katharine's announcement of the Kul Tirans joining the Alliance, and the reveal of her last name, Genn saw the curiosity in her eyes about tales of her father. 

It wouldn't be a Kul Tiran gathering without some sort of alcoholic spirit, and the drinks flow like a steady river, flavors changing every hour. Genn listens to Cyrus talk about the third war, and Genn recounts colorful tale of GIlneas and its people. Taelia speaks about Galeheart, and how she had found him as a tiny baby gryphon. Everyone in the room agrees that the companionship between a gryphon and its rider is deeper than man and wife.

One of the dockworkers makes a quip about how, 'at least the gryphon doesn't complain for days on end when you do something wrong', and Taelia is quick to bite. 

"Clearly, your wife should feed you to one."

They jest and laugh, and the embarrassment is clear on his face. When the stories wind down and they begin to dabble into darker territory, Genn decides to call it. 

There are ways he prefers to remember Gilneas, and while he's rightfully aware of his actions and the pain he's caused his people, sulking about and whining about it isn't going to change anything. With a warm sensation in his chest, he decides that a gift might be an order for tonight. What better way to apologize to Stormwind than to give Stormwind's spymaster a little taste of the city while away from home?

-

After a little bit of poking around, Genn manages to get his hands on a bottle of Stormwind red ale. It costs him the leg that he could have given to the leatherworker, but he figures it'll be worth it. Genn would be lying if he said he doesn't miss Stormwind as well, but definitely not as much as Mathias does.

From what he's gathered, the man's grown up in Stormwind and while he's explored almost all of what Azeroth has to offer and more, something about the white brick and artery of canals call him back.

Genn stashes the bottle in a bucket filled with ice, hoping to cool it down in time for Mathias' arrival back to the inn. He kicks up his feet at his desk, having plucked a book off his footlocker. Surprising no one, he struggles to focus, his mind constantly faring back to Anduin, and to his vision of Varian. Anduin had been surprised and equally parts concerned, which had it been the other way around, Genn would have felt a similar manner.

"Miss me?"

Genn jumps, his head swiveling to the window, where Mathias crouches perched on the windowsill, somehow opened without Genn noticing. He sets the book down with an irritated sigh, giving Mathias a glaring look.

"What did I say about sneaking up on me? I should push you out of that window."

"I'd like to see you try." Mathias grins, and his eyes flicker to the bucket. "Do I want to know what that is?"

"It's for you."

"I'm touched." Mathias slides in, walking over to look. "Oh! Well that's a lovely surprise. Shall we get the mugs from my room?"

Genn shrugs as he gets out of his chair, but he can't help but smile at the glee on Mathias' face. "How was your day? Or if you talk about it, do you have to kill me?"

Mathias picks the bottle up, holding it against the cheek, sighing from the cold glass. "I got done partly of what I needed." Mathias' face is unreadable, but Genn has a feeling that Mathias didn't find what he was looking for. 

"Bring me next time."

"You know, you're a little hard to hide."

Mathias opens the door as Genn locks his own, and he notices the slump of Mathias' shoulders. 

"You asked me to come help. Why didn't you take me with you?"

As they step inside, Genn catches sight of a crow with an envelope at the window. The crow locks eyes with him, and Mathias motions to the bird and it flies to his desk to drop the letter. Mathias opens the desk drawer and pulls out a small jar of what Genn assumes is bird seed. The crow takes several hefty bites before hopping around in a few even circles. It cocks its head at Shaw, head twisting to look at Genn. It caws and with that, disappears out the window.

"Smart bird." Genn resumes his place back on the edge of the bed. Mathias paces as he reads the letter in silence, his spare hand moving to remove his pauldrons. After deliberating for a moment, Genn gets to his feet and helps Mathias remove his outfit. To his surprise, Mathias jumps when he feels Genn's hands on one of the straps, and he shoots a look over his shoulder.

"I suppose I deserved that." Mathias stops, leaning back to help Genn get at the buckles easier. Genn takes his time, removing the pauldrons as to not drop them before placing them on the bed. 

"Hm." 

"Hm?"

"Brother Pike wants to meet in private. _We'll_ have to take him up on that offer." There's a playfulness in his tone that makes Genn snort as he unties the bow at the top of the corset. He steps in closer, tugging at the thread, giving Mathias his air back. Just like the other night, he hears it, the sudden release of breath. It sends a jolt down his spine and his body shudders in response. There’s a warmness in his chest, and he deducts it’s from the drinks from earlier. As he gives one final tug to pull the corset completely free, Mathias stumbles back, knocking into Genn. They both fumble for a moment, and Genn quickly grabs Mathias' hip to steady him. 

"Easy there." Genn mumbles.

"You're the one yanking my chain. Literally." 

The rest comes easily; pouches and straps thrown on the bed, the leather chest piece, the harder leather armour that protects his hips. Eventually, he’s gotten everything he can from behind, and Mathias turns around, bearing a grin that dares Genn to go further. 

“Can’t get the rest yourself? Hands broken?”

“Mm, you were just doing such a good job, I can’t see why I should stop you.”

Genn feels a flush creep up his neck as he reaches for Mathias’ belt, giving it harder yank than he would have normally, only tohear Mathias laugh in response. “I had a feeling that you wouldn't have a gentle touch. Call it intuition."

“I didn’t figure you were used to being handled like fine china.” He thumbs the belt open and it comes undone in his hands, and Genn haphazardly tosses it on the bed. Mathias is so close that Genn can smell his sweat, can tell today’s been a physical day. They lock eyes and Genn can hear his heart hammering in his chest.

“Genn.” Mathias’ hand reaches out and grabs the back of Genn’s neck, his hands a firm and warm grip on the scruff of his hair. “I-”

There’s a knock at the door, and they both jump, Genn pulling away from Mathias’ hand. But the feeling lingers, a warm damp imprint that he can’t seem to shake off.

“Who is it?” Mathias calls, walking to the door. He listens to the other side, the two of them in dead silence. The knock comes again.

When Mathias opens the door, it’s Taelia who stands in the door, her face a mixture of grief and an anger that Genn knows all too well. 

“It’s Brother Pike- he’s- … You need to look.” Mathias throws a glance over his shoulder, and Taelia notices Genn standing in the middle of the room. “Oh. Did I… I’m sorry-”

“No. We’ll be right there.” Mathias goes to his closet, withdrawing a dagger that he sheathes at his hip. They both exit the room and follow Taelia, bumbling down the multiple flights of stairs at a hastened pace. As they step into the inn’s bar, it’s filled with a crowd of people that they have to push through. Taelia apologizes every time she touches someone to move them. They’re rowdy, but none of them seem alarmed. Genn takes this as a good sign. 

They step through the night, and the one thing that unsettles Genn is how _quiet_ Taelia is being. Just earlier that day, she had been an overexcited chatter box. 

They walk past the ships, the docks eerily quiet. They meet Cyrus just past his office, and he nods at Taelia. The two of them take lead, and Mathias and Genn exchange inquisitive glances.

When they climb down a ladder to the rocky shore, hidden out of sight, Genn freezes. In front of them, bent at odd angles, lies Brother Pike in the water, gashes across his arms and neck that ooze black liquid. His body ebbs and floats against the rocks, as though he were being rocked to sleep by the ocean herself.

“Wow. Fuck.” Mathias mutters, stepping carefully near the body, taking a closer look as Taelia remains near the ladder. She’s shivering, and Genn doesn’t think it’s cold enough to blame the weather.

“Taelia found him like this. She usually comes down here to relax.” Cyrus reaches out to her, touching her shoulder. She manages a small smile at him before she leans against the wall. 

“I didn’t move him or anything… he just… he washed up like this. It was about… twenty minutes ago?”

Genn watches his feet as he moves beside Mathias. They both stare the body until Mathias crouches down, carefully moving Brother Pike’s head, inspecting the wounds closer. After a moment, he pulls open Brother Pike’s eyelids, revealing a set of bloodshot yellow irises. Mathias withdraws his hand and Genn puts a hand on his shoulder, cautioning him back.

“N’Zoth.” Genn grumbles and Mathias looks over his shoulder, taking in Genn’s grim expression. 

“You sure?”

“That’s… the void coming out of him. You’ve seen the corrupted Tidesages-”

“They look different than this.”

“Well, N’Zoth wasn’t free then, was he? Anduin told me what to look out for. N'Zoth's signature seems to be, well, the void and yellow eyeballs. And you can't think this was just a coincidence while we were looking into this."

Mathias hums. “Well. This is shit. So as soon as he sent that letter, something pounced on him.”

“So much for following that lead, Spymaster. Didn’t you have men watching him?”

“I told you I came here _personally_. I assumed - incorrectly apparently - that he would be safe among the uncorrupt Tidesages.” Mathias runs a hand over his face as he straightens out, Genn’s hand falling from his shoulder. “Well.” He looks to Cyrus, who nods a solemn head. “We best dispose of the body. Burn it, I assume. Can we get a boat over here and take him away?”

“On it.” Taelia begins to climb the ladder, disappearing out their line of sight. The three of them wait, with Genn’s eyes falling to Brother Pike’s arms, twisted in a way that screamed agony. He shudders, wondering what could have happened had Mathias not shown up at Lion’s Rest back in Stormwind. A part of him is glad that he’s kept that information away from the spymaster, but another part of him wonders if just somehow, he knows. He wonders if Anduin’s told him.

Lastly, he wonders if he’s a danger to those around him. Anduin had mentioned it happened to him, that he had seen Stormwind fall to a tentacled beast. Wrathion had been the one to snap him out of his thoughts. N’Zoth was working in mysterious ways to warp an individual's perception and according to Wrathion, memories too could become unreliable. 

As the boat pulls up, Taelia heaving both oars, Mathias and Gene step in with uneasy balance. “We’ve got this. Make sure no one else sees.” Mathias tells Cyrus, and they wave him goodbye.

The waters are calm, and the oars slice through them like soft butter. Mathias stands at the front, with Genn and Taelia rowing their way to a secluded location with Mathias' direction.

“Are you alright, Taelia?” Genn focuses on keeping in sync with her. It's been a while since he's done work like this.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just… I’ve known Brother Pike since I was a kid. He was almost like a distant uncle to me. Out of all the Tidesages, he was the kindest, always willing to make time for someone who needed assistance. Stormsong Valley will be a dim place without him. We’ll have to have a proper funeral for him…” She bites her lip, keeping her eyes focused on the water. 

“We will, in due time. Can you make sure you’re somewhere safe tonight? I’m not sure what your living situation is like.”

“Yup, I can stay with some of the Outriggers. They’re good folk.”

“Up here.” Mathias points, the two of them row into a small crevice. They manage to dock the boat against a few sharp rocks, Taelia hanging onto one of them and the boat at the same time. Mathias, moving as quickly as he can, builds a small flat bundle of wood upon which him and Genn lay Brother Pike on. They keep their distance as Mathias flicks a handful of matches onto the wood, the three watching as the flames catch and begin to travel. Before long, the flames engulf the body, rising to lick at the jagged cliff.

“I should have brought a bottle of whiskey. I could use a drink.” Taelia sighs, letting go of the rock and sitting down on the edge of the boat. 

“Would have been a good way to pass the time. We should stay until the entire body is burned.”

Taelia looks away, the glow of the fire illuminating her profile. The boat bobs gently, the waves cut off by the little inlet they’ve found. A gull caws ahead, causing Taelia to jump. 

“Is there any reason for staying in Boralus after this?” Genn asks, Mathias’ back turned to him. Taelia glances up, her face illuminated by the moon hanging in the clear night's sky. She fiddles with her hands in her lap, 

"Maybe."

Perhaps it's the lighting, but as he watches the smoke rise, Genn swears it's darker than normal. A myriad of whispers float past Genn's ear, their words incomprehensible. He looks over his shoulder, and just as fast as they had come, they disappear.

"You hear something, Genn?" Taelia stands up, glancing in the same direction. Genn turns back and stares at smoke, feeling Taelia's eyes on him.

"Thought I heard something in the distance. Must have been the fire." At this, Mathias looks over his shoulder, catching Genn's face, and Genn diverts his gaze off into the distance. 

"Ah. Yeah. It's a bit unnerving. Not that I'm not used to seeing... well, the causalities of war but.. Brother Pike meant something to this community before... y'know, things went kinda off the rails." Even through everything, Taelia had remained sunny natured, always eager to show off her home and the beauty it holds. "I'm glad you guys came. He was happy to make a difference, I think." She turns around and reaches into the water, swaying her hand in the crystal clear inlet water.

"Never had any kids, or anything like that. Kind of sad, really." 

They let Taelia talk about Brother Pike until the flames die by, embers smouldering, and the leftover bones hot to the touch. Mathias pushes them into the ocean, and they sink down to the murky ocean floor. A school of fish swims underneath the boat, catching their attention. 

They row back to Boralus in silence, and Taelia drops them off at the docks near the main hub. "You two be safe, alright? I'll check in with you tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Mathias leans over the dock and dips his hands in the water, soot washing off from the bones. Genn nods at Taelia.

"Hang in there." Genn says. Taelia nods her head and salutes before she takes off, whistling a sea shanty. 

As they walk back to the inn, Genn yawns and Mathias nudges his shoulder.

"Hey. It's _late_." Genn grumbles, the sight of the fire burned in behind his eyes. Every time he closes them and blinks, he can see the outline. 

In response, Mathias yawns. "I should probably write a couple of people. We’ll save that Stormwind ale for another night, yeah?” Inside the bar, the crowd has thinned out to the regulars playing cards in the corner, drinking their fill. They don't pay any attention to them, one of the burly fellows pushing all his gold into the center.

"Own up, lads."

"Not again, Hennessy..."

They walk up the stairs, feet heavy, the steps creaking beneath them. When they reach their floor, Genn follows behind Mathias and stops when they reach his door.

"You coming in?"

"Yeah."

Mathias nods and unlocks the door, both of them spilling into the bedroom. Mathias resumes his position from the previous night, the chair scraping against the floor as he leans his body over the desk, lighting a candle and grabbing parchment and quill. Genn follows the routine, dressing down to his underwear to crawl back into bed on the same side as he had last night.

"Goodnight." Mathias says coolly. Genn opens his eyes to look at him, and Mathias looks over his shoulder, returning his gaze.

"Goodnight." Genn echos back, and Mathias smiles before turning back around. 

-

Genn awakes with a sharp pain sliding into his abdomen, hushed whispers in his ear. His eyes snap open to see Mathias on top of him, his hands wrapped tightly around a dagger that’s been plunged into Genn’s stomach. He seeps red, the blood rolling onto the sheets. But Mathias - he reeks of the void, dark tendrils flaring off him, his yellow eyes absolutely wild. The air in the room is heavy, just as it had been at Lion’s Rest.

“Mathias…?”

“Foolish old dog. Haven’t you let down your guard a bit much?” Mathias pulls out the dagger and Genn gasps, feeling the pain flare up his flank, and the dagger’s swiftly brought up, aiming for Genn’s neck. With a burst of adrenaline, Genn springs fully awake, grabbing Mathias’ wrist before grappling for the weapon. It remains in Mathias’ tightly wound fist, cutting at Genn’s arm. Pushing back, Genn manages to roll them over, fighting tooth and nail for dominance on their sides. He’s got the upper hand as he feels his worgen strength kicking in, and flips them over, pinning Mathias down to the mattress.

Genn howls and feels the ripping tear of his transformation, his vision flashing white. As he comes to, seeing his claws beside Mathias’ head, he presses his forearm against Mathias’ throat to hold him down. Mathias drops the dagger and reaches to Genn’s arm, trying his best to release himself. 

“What have you done with Mathias?” It’s a sharp snarl, and Genn bares his teeth as he hovers over.

“Genn- I’m right here-” Mathias’ expression rapidly changes, and Genn feels a sense of vertigo hit him sideways, his eyes squeezing shut as the room spins. “ _Genn_ -” When he opens his eyes, the sight of Mathias, red faced and desperate knocks the wind out of him. Genn pulls his arm back, hearing the deep gasp for air from Mathias below him. “ _Fuck-_ ” He coughs, spluttering out expletives. 

And it’s just Mathias, the way he had seen him last night, shirtless, beet faced, but covered in sweat. Genn can smell the fear on him, and the thought of Mathias being _afraid of him_ is nauseating. He touches the spot where he had been stabbed and looks down to see no wound, no blood, and his mind is racing as he tries to piece the last minute together. There’s no dagger on the bed, no black tendrils in the room.

“I don’t… understand…”

“Genn, w _hat happened?_ You nearly _killed_ me, and that’s not something I say lightly.” Mathias pushes himself up on his elbows as Genn peels away. “At first I thought you were having a nightmare, and I was trying to wake you, and then suddenly you’re transforming and pinning me down and _choking_ me. I get it, nightmares happen to all of us but that was-” Mathias manages to keep an even tone, but he slides over to the edge of the bed, creating a bit of distance. 

“I saw you. Possessed by the void. Exactly what had happened to Brother Pike. I thought you-” Genn hangs his head, his heart beating tenfold in his chest. He can feel it in his throat. “I thought-… I don’t know what I thought…” Genn lets the silence in the room hang for a moment, and he feels his body tense up. It takes a lot to catch Genn Greymane speechless, but he can’t even fathom returning to Stormwind if he ever killed Shaw due to N’Zoth’s possession. “I don’t know what to think, Mathias. This whole thing has been unprecedented and fucking wild.”

“Is this your first… vision?”

Genn finds himself growling. “No.”

“Well. Even though I suspected as much, this is definitely an interesting turn of events.” 

“Are you okay?” Genn glances sideways, and Mathias’ colour is returning to his face.

“I’m alive.” Mathias rubs at his throat. “Might have some bruising but other than that, all good. Are you feeling alright?”

“Just peachy.” And before Genn can focus on shifting his form, Mathias reaches out and touches his fur, hand gentle and tentative. Genn winces.

“May I?”

“I’m not a common _dog_.”

And to add salt to the wound, Mathias grins and scratches behind Genn’s ear, earning a low and approving groan from the worgen king to his surprise. “Are you sure?” Mathias’ smarmy comment is exactly what they needed to break the tension in the air.

“Cut it out.” Genn snaps, moving to bite his outstretched arm. Mathias doesn’t flinch and lets Genn half heartedly bite him, and Genn feels a strange sense of trust and protectiveness wind up inside him. The tension of fragile flesh underneath his teeth reminds him how easy it would be to hurt someone close to him. For the longest time, Genn had been wary of this thought, afraid of the horrors he could deploy against his family. While Mia had passed last year, the thought still remains on the surface near Anduin and Tess. And now, it's a shock to him, to see how easy it is to loose control around Mathias when he lets the thought slide.

Before he can do anything, Mathias pulls his arm free, other hand pushing at Genn’s snout, and he turns to the window, cracking open the shutters. 

“It’s still early. I don’t even see anyone out. Couldn’t you have waited until at least daytime?” Mathias yawns, stretching out, and Genn finds himself admiring the form in front of him. Taut muscles, shoulders and back speckled with scars from who knows what. The man’s dedicated his life to acrobatics and finesse, and the proof lies in how artistically rendered his body looks.Genn’s seen paintings in Gilneas manor resemble men like Mathias, and it makes him hum gently in approval. 

Mathias turns around at the sound. “Did you say something?”

“No.” Genn lies back down on the bed, his hand moving to his chest, heart thumping aggressively underneath still. “Still trying to catch my breath. I’m… deeply sorry. I didn’t think another vision like that could be that bad.”

“I think we’re all underestimating N’Zoth’s abilities. Hopefully Wrathion’s made progress with the Champion.”

Genn closes his eyes, feeling the fatigue that follows after his transformation and the sudden spike in adrenaline. He can hardly hear what Mathias says next, and he’s vaguely aware of a sudden shift of weight on the bed, a body next to him again, a warm hand on his chest, raking through his fur.

-

They spend the next morning traveling through Stormsong valley, requisitioning Brother Pike’s home. Genn learns that Mathias’ style is usually a single occupant tent, but due to the company of a king, he decides to upgrade and use the resources that the Kul Tirans have offered. Regardless, Mathias had wanted to do a little digging around in Brother Pike’s home, so staying over night felt like the best idea.

It’s a nice two story home. It’s been collecting dust, and Genn remembers how Brother Pike had joined the crew that created the boat that had been gifted to the Alliance. Perhaps he hadn’t been spending much time in the homestead as he did the docks. 

The main room is quaint, little glittering artifacts on shelves and a plush red couch with a small table in front of it. There’s a series of candles, still lit when they first entered, pressed up against the wall. To the right, there’s a door leading to a smaller room and behind it, series of books upon books in tall shelves, and a sitting chair in the corner.

Genn skims some of the first few pages of a stack of books on a table; beekeeping, ocean rituals, sewing techniques, glass blowing - oddities that seemed to fit the kind of man that Brother Pike was. The stairs to the second floor remind Genn of the inn, weirdly twisted and leading to a single door, strange oceanic decorations on the walls. Mathias had opened the door in front of him, revealing a simple bedroom.

Another large bed, even though Brother Pike hadn’t been the typical Kul Tiran frame, with paintings of the ocean hung around the room. In the corner, another desk, clean as a whistle, with an armchair in the corner with more lit candles around it. The windows were stained glass, and multiple bright colours reflected into the room, reminding the both of them of a church. Brother Pike’s room felt like a place of worship, and Genn felt slightly guilty stepping into his space without permission. In addition, tucked away in the corner, was a clawfoot tub, and Genn immediately recognized he could use a long solid soak.

Over the first day of their stay, Taelia agrees to check in with them daily as they remain in Stormsong. Her morning visits include Galeheart, who’s always happy to snap a chunk of feeding meat out of Genn’s hands. To impress them even further, Galeheart does a rendition of ‘play dead’.

The first night, they don’t uncover any signs of corruption. Mathias says he’ll sleep downstairs, he’s brought his bedroll and the couch doesn’t look too uncomfortable. When they say goodnight and separate for the evening, Genn thinks of Mathias sprawled out on the couch, his unassuming eyes trained on any movement in the room. In the morning, Mathias has dark circles under his eyes, but he sleeps at an odd angle. Genn decides to make breakfast, quietly, and goes outside to get the supplies from the local farmers.

Both Genn and Mathias have their own chestnut brown horses to help with their exploration and supplies, as Mathias had preferred to travel on the ground instead of risking a vision up in the air. They take turns with the maintenance, but Genn can see that Mathias enjoys brushing the manes. He leaves that part to Mathias and watches him work with a content smile.

In reality, Genn admits this is how he expected to be back in Stormwind after the war. Relaxing, reading, sparring with a makeshift dummy to keep his skills (somewhat) sharp. On evenings when the weather is good and the summer heat is off their backs, the two of them duel, giving it just enough bite to keep them on their feet. It’s grand, and Genn can’t remember the last time he's felt this at home. They always end in a draw, or when they’re both out of breath lying in the grass.

The beginning of the week goes by smoothly. They settle into a small routine of Genn cooking breakfast and Mathias grabbing a bite before scouting. Genn takes his horse on back valley routes, exploring at his own pace. On the fourth day, Mathias joins him, and they watch the lumbering stone creatures stomp through the mud from afar. 

From day one, they've torn the house apart. Not a single artifact remained untouched. Floorboards were pulled up and little secret spots uncovered, but held nothing of worthy news. Genn watched Mathias pace the room before ripping open the pillows, flipping the mattress out. At least they had brought their own to lay their heads upon. No strange magic seemed to run in the house, and Genn could tell Mathias was beyond disappointed. While it would have been good to grab a lead and run with it, Genn's glad that trouble seems to be out of the way. But they stay, hoping for some sort of spur of the moment revelation. That a Tidesage might approach them. That perhaps whatever Brother Pike had been working on or knew would surface right when they needed it the most.

That night, Genn tells Mathias that if he hasn’t seen anything yet, it would be fine for them to share the bed. After all, it has to be more comfortable than the couch for five nights in a row. 

Mathias puts up a half hearted argument before he gives in, climbing up the stairs behind Genn, both of them tossing their clothes onto the floor. Genn’s always the first in bed, getting comfortable under the covers, while Mathias moves to the balcony, watching the town like a hawk. Genn always falls asleep before Mathias climbs onto his own side. In the morning, Mathias is usually the first up by a couple of minutes. That morning, after Shaw spends the first night, Genn subtly watches him get dressed, having simplified his outfit for their stay. It reminds Genn of what he used to wear, tight black leather with lots of strange belts and harnesses. 

On the seventh day, sitting on the couch, with the front door half open to let the air circulate, Genn can hear Mathias’ horse ride up to the perch. He listens to the jingle of the saddle and bridle, and Genn gets to his feet. 

“I don’t think my answers are here.” Mathias frowns as he comes through the door, and Genn is already sliding on his boots. “Oh. Were you going out?”

“Just to feed the horses. I heard you arrive. Care to join?”

“Sure.” Mathias keeps his boots on and follows Genn out into the warm summer night, the town having wound down to prepare for the next day. A few farmers mill about, conversations and laughter in the background. Genn picks up a bucket of hay and walks over to the two horses, and laughs when he sees how they notice the food immediately. He leans against the post, letting his own horse dip its head into the bucket, munching at the hay. Mathias’ horse whinnies and Mathias picks up his own bucket, making sure he’s not ignored. Mathias grabs the reigns to calm his horse down. “There, there.”

“Why do you say that what you’re looking for isn’t here?”

“It seems as though the Tidesages’ activity have completely died down. No one else wants to speak to me, probably in fear of what happened to Brother Pike. They all found out, somehow. Maybe they knew something was coming. Regardless, they all seem like a actually normal lot. Looks like the Champion did a good job taking care of the valley when they visited.”

“All the more reason to chase after them, isn’t it? Looks can be deceiving.” Genn looks over his horse’s bowed head to see Mathias smiling, his horse chewing at the edge of the wooden bucket. Mathias gives the horse a gentle bop on the nose and pulls out the hay from the bottom, holding it out on his hand. Genn notices as the horse eats up the hay that Mathias stifles back laughter, and it’s then that realizes that Mathias is somewhat _ticklish_.

“No. Sometimes you just know when things are at the end of the road.” 

“Fair enough. Your intuition must be better than most.”

“You think?” Mathias sets the container down, giving the horse’s neck an affectionate pat. Genn remembers, ever so slightly, those hands running through his fur. Mathias catches Genn looking. “I suppose yours isn’t half bad either.”

Genn divert his gaze back to the horse, who stomps its front legs when the hay is done. Genn returns back to the side of the house, grabbing a half bale, and setting it down between the two beasts. They shake their head, possibly in appreciation, but leave the hay alone for now.

“I was going to turn in.” Genn pulls his gloves off, carefully stashing them in the handmade leather bag, and into his pocket. Mathias seems pleased to see the pouch getting its use.

“Actually, I brought the Stormwind ale if you wanted to crack it open tonight. I think we’ve earned a little distraction, don’t you?”

“Hm. I suppose I could use a drink. Why don’t we take it to the windmill? It’s a nice night, and the weather isn’t quite like this in Stormwind.”

Mathias nods and zips into the house for a moment before appearing with two glasses and the bottle in question. They walk side by side across the bridge, strolling through the rebuilding effort of northern Brennadam, not even slightly surprised by the quick progress that the locals have made. It almost looks like a livable neighbourhood again. It’s nice to see things healing.

They trek up the grassy slopes, Genn almost losing his footing a few times, and Mathias beats him to the top. The windmill still stands tall, quiet as the mill turns with the soft breeze of the valley. Mathias points to a statue of sorts, and Genn follows behind him. Upon closer inspection, they look in slight awe at the stonework of the tentacle wrapped around the wooden pillar, and the weathered scroll that’s hammered to the middle of it, fluttering almost as gentle as the windmill moves.

“‘Though the waves howled as home did, it was not the shuttered existence we knew. For most, that was enough. With each writhe came loss, but sustenance. With sustenance, freedom.’ Huh.” Genn reads as Mathias opens the bottle, pouring into their glasses. It’s not much, they’ll get at least two drinks each at most, but Genn’s thankful for a little taste of Stormwind. “Wonder what that’s about.”

“I’m sure Stormsong has a rich history you can read about in Brother Pike’s library.” Mathias hands a glass to Genn. “It’s nice up here. You can almost see the whole valley.”

Just like every time they drink, they toast, “To the Alliance!” and have their first swigs. The familiar taste of the red ale has Genn grinning ear to ear, recalling late nights in Stormwind taverns, or dinners and drinks in the palace. A part of him deeply misses the Gilnean whiskey he used to covet in his cellar, but that’s a piece of history that’s long gone, and he’s come to accept that.

They both settle in the grass against the ledge, watching the stars twinkle above, soft clouds slowly carrying themselves across the sky. Behind them, Genn can see a series of storm clouds in the distance, but he figures it's far enough away to have a couple of drinks. The moon, not quite full, lights up the valley and they can see the wildlife darting in and out of bushes below, fish jumping in the river, and Kul Tiran teenagers running around thinking that no one can see them. 

“What are you going to do when this is over? When N’Zoth is defeated?” Mathias takes a heavy sip, poising the question in his trademark casual demeanour. Genn shrugs.

“Maybe take up blacksmithing. I’ve always admired the men who make their own weapons. But there’s always something for me to do in the keep. Anduin makes sure of it.” Genn can only imagine the reports he needs to go through and assist in writing. Maybe a vacation is in order after all of this. “What about you?”

“Not the answer I was expecting, Greymane.” Mathias takes a thoughtful sip. “Well, spies never rest. You know this. I’m sure you employed your own back in the day.” Genn nods. “Had I been resting when those goblins found the first smattering of Azerite, we might not have been as lucky. We’re always looking for the next sighting of danger.”

“Sounds like you, always looking for trouble.” Genn smiles into his glass, polishing off the remainder. He holds it out, and Mathias tops him up. He accidentally pours a bit too much and it bubbles over his glass, spilling onto his fingers. Genn pulls his hand back, licking the foam off. Mathias watches him intently, and Genn hides behind his glass. “Well, I’m glad we have you on our side. We’d be fucked if you worked for the Horde.”

“Indeed so.” Mathias laughs, filling up the rest of his glass and discarding the bottle at his side. They drink comfortably in silence, watching an occasional star skitter across the dark. Genn notices a fisherman at a quiet dock, feet in the water, line tossed far out. 

“You know what? I want to spar. Hand to hand combat.” Mathias chugs back the rest of his drink, and Genn can see a faint flush on the man’s face. “Come on.” Mathias is already on his feet, a bit of foam on his moustache. 

“What’s with the sudden burst of energy? I feel ready to sleep.” Genn yawns lazily, but takes Mathias’ hand when he extends it. The air feels pleasantly warm, and Genn removes his coat, dropping it to the ground. He undoes the lacing in the front of his shirt, his skin taking in the cool ocean breeze. He follows Mathias’ lead and chugs back the rest of the beer, placing his glass on the ground before bringing up his hands.

One of the things Genn admires about Mathias is how fast the man is on his feet. Before Genn can even make a move, Mathias is behind him, trying to grab him in some sort of hold. But Genn’s strength plays to his advantage, and he’s easily able to twist himself away from Mathias before getting a small swipe in, catching Mathias’ cheek just barely with his hand. Mathias springs at him and jumps off Genn’s knee, twirling in the air over top and landing on Genn’s shoulders. Genn stumbles at the new weight and he tries to bucks Mathias forward, attempting to throw him onto the grass. Mathias leans over him, locking Genn into a chokehold. 

“Tap out if you want, Greymane.” Mathias mutters into his ear, still standing on the back Genn’s shoulders. “You don’t have to feel too bad about losing to me.” Genn reaches behind him, grabbing a fistful of Mathias’ shirt before yanking him off and tossing him onto the grass. While Mathias is plenty strong and built like a gymnast, Genn is stronger and bulkier even if he’s not in worgen form.

Genn lunges towards him, trying to get his hands on the front of Mathias’ shirt, but Mathias beats him to it, grabbing the front of Genn’s and knocks his feet from out under him. Before Genn can get back up, Mathias is on top, straddling his hips, using his upper body weight to pin Genn down. “Look, really, no shame in it.” Mathias is almost breathless and Genn takes advantage of the moment to pull his arms free of the hold, wrapping them around Mathias’ waist, and rolling them both over.

Genn pins him down into the grass, his knees on Mathias’ thighs. “You don’t think I’m just another old man, do you?” The sound of thunder booms in the far distance and the two pause, looking up to the sky.

“Old dog.” Mathias breaks their silence and grins, trying to wriggle free. Genn hums, counting out loud, as he continues to keep Mathias pinned. 

“Eight… nine…”

“Alright, alright. I concede.” Mathias groans. “You’re heavy on my legs.” Genn laughs and gets to his feet, offering his hand to help Mathias up. Mathias narrows his brows at him, but relents, pulling himself up with Genn's strong armed assistance. As Genn turns his back, and only briefly to get his coat, Mathias grabs both of his wrists and pulls his arms behind his back. 

“ _Hey!_ ” 

Mathias kicks at the back of Genn’s calves, knocking him to his knees. He moves both of Genn’s wrists into one hand and with the other, presses his index finger against Genn’s throat. 

“You rogue bastard.”

“It’s what I do.” Mathias smirks into his ear before letting go, wiping his hands clean. “Just because you don’t want to play dirty doesn’t mean I can’t.” Genn feels a speckle of raindrops on his face. The sound builds, more gradual as a shower moves in over them.

“Oh?” Genn gets back to his feet, trying to brush the dirt off the knees of his pants. 

"Probably best to head inside now. Don't want to get caught in this." Mathias says, looking up to the rain clouds that have slid their way above them.

Before Mathias can see the man’s hidden grin, Genn transforms and Mathias is caught off guard, knocked onto his back with Genn pinning him. He presses both of Mathias’ wrists down to the ground above his head, claw scraping the dirt, and he closely hovers his face over Mathias’. He takes a single claw and presses it to Mathias’ neck. “I’m King of Gilneas. Don’t underestimate me, Mathias.” 

In the quick seconds since its debut, the rain is pouring, soaking through their clothes. Even with the sudden downpour, Mathias, unmoving, searches Genn’s face. Genn stares back at him, his own eyes searching back for an answer he can't understand. Water rolls off his fur and onto the man below him, dripping all over his face.

“What? Upset that I’ve taken a page from your book? I’ve got a few years on you, no need to feel ashamed-”

Mathias leans up and kisses his snout. 

Genn pulls back as though he were shocked and transforms back into his human form. He had let go of Mathias’ wrists in the change, and Mathias takes the split second opportunity to free himself, pushing Genn onto his back and reversing their positions. They land with a wet splat and Mathias sits on Genn’s lap, his legs effectively straddling him, and instead of pinning Genn’s wrists to either side of his head, he grabs Genn’s face, holding his gaze as if daring him to look away. 

They pause, Mathias losing a bit of traction with his bold move, but Genn feels lost in time before slowly drawing the conclusion that he _wants_ this. After all of their late nights, close calls, and stories shared over drinks, it should have been obvious to him what the next step is meant to be. What this comradery can become. It's not a step he's ever taken with any other man, but it's not something he's afraid of either. 

This time, Genn doesn’t flinch away. He kisses Mathias, closing the distance between them, and he can feel Mathias' entire body melt into him. The cold rain doesn't faze the two, even as their clothes become soaked.

When Mathias pulls away, Genn can see the flush on his cheeks has grown a few hues brighter. Genn pushes himself up on his elbows and Mathias slides back slightly, making himself comfortable when Genn doesn’t shove him off. With the rain coming off in droplets off Shaw's hair, Genn can feel how soaked through he is, especially after his transformation and he longs desperately for a hearth.

“This can’t come as a surprise…” Mathias whispers leaning back in, his lips barely touching Genn’s. “We can stop if this isn’t right-”

“ _Don’t._ ” Genn growls, sitting up straight to grab the front of Shaw’s shirt again, pulling him into a heated and deep kiss. It’s a mess, and they both scramble at trying to get a solid grip on each other, Mathias moaning into his mouth as if this were the most incident thing they could do to each other. It drives Genn absolutely wild. 

They both taste of Stormwind ale, hoppy and bitter, and Genn’s glad he trimmed his beard earlier in the day. Mathias’ moustache is impeccable, as always, and Genn feels it tickle against his skin.

There’s a shout in the valley and they both whip their heads to look in its direction. It’s followed by a splash and heavy laughter, and Mathias and Genn both exchange a chuckle.

“Should we go somewhere to get out of this rain? Dry off?”

“Yes. A million times yes.” Mathias pushes himself up, and Genn can see the hard on tented in his soaked pants. It makes his own twitch in response. Genn gathers his mess of a coat and the empty bottle, and they both make their quickly way down the dirt path, careful not to slip. Much to Genn’s delight, Mathias can hardly keep his hands off him, his arm around his waist, kissing at his neck when he can see Genn losing his footing. It’s a wonderful they don’t tumble down the hill together and return to the house covered in more mud than they already are.

When they step into the house and close the door behind them, Genn drops his coat to the ground with a wet slap and pushes Mathias up against the wall, ravaging his neck. The candles flicker from the movement before returning to their steady burn. He sucks hard enough to leave a definite mark, and Mathias gasps. They drip onto the hardwood, creating puddles underneath them.

“Genn _-_ ” Mathias hisses between clenched teeth.

"What?" Genn pushes their bodies together, basking in the warmth, palming against the front of Mathias' trousers. They both groan and Mathias bites at his lower lip, edging Genn on further as Mathias grinds against his hand. It's been so long since Genn's had something like this, and he suddenly needs to consume it - to have all of Mathias at once. Mathias seems to echo the feeling.

"I've wanted this so bad." It's almost a whine and Genn pulls his hand up to lick his palm before shoving it down the front of Mathias' trousers, grabbing his cock with a firm hand. Mathias' skull thumps back against the wall and he exhales a heavy breath, bringing one arm down beside him, his other tightly grabbing a fistful of Genn's shirt, wringing the rain from it.

"You thought about this often?" Genn nips at his ear, hot breath rolling over Mathias' neck and down his back. 

"Yes." It's a breathless admission, and Genn smiles with his other hand roaming towards the back of Mathias' slacks, squeezing his ass. Having been used to soft skin and almost delicate bodies, the tight flex of trained muscles are a welcome change.

Much to Genn's satisfaction, Mathias doesn't take long until he’s reaching into the front of Genn's pants, pulling out his cock with a solid stroke. They both look down, foreheads touching, as Genn grabs both of their dicks, rubbing them together. Mathias lets out a low moan, and Genn feels the tight jolt of pleasure shoot into his groin. With a free hand, he yanks down both of their trousers to pile around their ankles, legs damp and cold.

"I didn't bring any sort of oil." Genn murmurs, bringing his hand up to his mouth to slick his palm with spit and Mathias discards his shirt to the ground, his chest rising shakily. When Genn returns back to rubbing them both together, Mathias jerks his hips before with a bashful yet apologetic expression. 

"... I did."

Genn kisses him, beyond thankful. Just the thought of fucking Shaw has his cock twitch in anticipation.

"But take it slow, alright? There's no rush."

"What if N'Zoth wins tonight? What if tomorrow it’s all over?” The question stuns them both into silence, but the horrifying presence of that possible reality always lingers. The Alliance has been victorious year after year and sometimes by the skin of their teeth, but at some point, that luck has to run its course. 

"He won't." Mathias grabs the back of Genn's neck, grabbing a fistful of drenched hair. "He can't. I have too much riding on it this time around."

And if they're granted another day, then Genn will be grateful. 

"Alright." Genn tilts his head back, exhaling through his nose, his abdomen tensing as he feels his climax nearing. “We’ll trust your intuition this time.”

Genn grabs Mathias and kisses him as he moves his hand around Mathias' cock. Mathias, in return, grips Genn, giving languid but rhythmic strokes. Genn grunts, sucking on Mathias' lower lip as he takes charge of the kiss, and before he can kiss him for long, Mathias pushes him back to watch. The expression on Mathias' face, flushed and lips slightly parted, swollen and red, facial hair out of place, is a sight that Genn won't ever forget.

It doesn't take long of stroking each other before they're both panting, bodies tensed up, and coming over their fisted hands. Mathias manages to shoot up onto his stomach, moaning through his climax. If Genn were any younger, the sight would be enough to knock him back into the ring for round two, but after the booze and the excitement for one day, Genn resigns himself.

After a moment, whistling low, Genn steps back, his eyes traveling all over Mathias' exhausted and slouched form. 

"Will you turn in now, King Greymane?" Mathias asks and sighs, pushing himself off the wall before he grabs a cloth to wipe himself off. 

Genn smirks. "Only if you are." When Mathias finishes with the fabric, Genn takes it from him, wiping off his hands.

Mathias nods and picks up their clothing, tossing it over the back of a bare wooden chair, on the table in front of the sofa, wherever they can to let it dry overnight. When satisfied with the possibility of dry clothes in the morning, they retire to the bedroom.

Up the stairs, Genn watches Mathias from behind, and he wasn't aware an ass like that was possible on a man. While Genn had his suspicions, from noticing Mathias' shape through skin tight clothes, it's a beautiful thing to confirm. With eager hands, Genn runs squeezes Mathias' ass before he lets his hands roam up, over the dip of an old scar, and onto his shoulders.

"You're incredibly attractive, you know.” Genn whispers against his skin, and he can feel Mathias shiver.

"I know."

Mathias knocks Genn’s hands off. He jumps onto the bed and crawls under the sheets, only to toss them back at his ankles and trail his fingers down his bare stomach to lazily play with his cock. Genn bites his lip, still feeling damp. 

"I'll admit, this is not how I imagined warming up from the rain but it's definitely better." Genn smirks as Mathias' eyes trail down his body.

"You're being crass, Genn. What happened to your royal manners?"

Genn climbs on top and kisses Mathias until they’re both gasping for air, post-climax fatigue clinging to him as Mathias runs a hand up his arm. They kiss each other senseless, hands touching whatever skin they can, and Genn wishes he had more in him - he can feel Mathias ready and pliant underneath him. It's almost humiliating, but Genn knows they'll have their share of fun to come if they're lucky to live another day.

Genn rolls off, stretching an arm out for Mathias to come close. 

Mathias turns onto his side, his hand slowly running across Genn's chest, his fingers grazing one of the newer scars from two years ago. It’s still a soft pink, and the memory of Sylvanas with the val'kyr is usually enough to make his blood boil.

But this time, the familiar sensation of Mathias’ warm and calloused touch makes Genn hum in appreciation, rain lashing against the side of the house fading out, before he falls into a quiet and deep sleep.

-

The room is still dark when Genn wakes and he listens for the rain from last night. Instead, he hears the melodic chirp from the local birds, but no rainfall. He feels Mathias rolling into his arms, settling his head down on Genn's shoulder. His moustache is askew, and Genn can't help but smile at the honest image. Now that he thinks about it, he's never seen Shaw completely undone or even one hundred percent vulnerable. Most of the times, he believed Shaw slept with one eye open - literally. 

Aware of the gaze on him, Mathias slowly blinks one eye open. "Yes?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Mmmn. I'll think about it." Mathias drags himself up, pressing his lips to Genn's chest. In response, Genn rakes his hand through Mathias' hair, stroking the back of his head. It doesn't take long for them to fall into a tangle of limbs, sheets rustling as they ground against each other with a renewed morning eagerness, mouths on skin. Mathias bites Genn's nipple and earns a low groan. "I'll get that oil."

As Mathias descends down the stairs, Genn closes his eyes and wraps his hand tightly around his erection, hips lifting slightly as he imagines Mathias' mouth on him. 

A sudden knock at the door below has Genn shoot up, pulling the sheets up to his waist as though he were in risk of getting caught.

Mathias arrives at the top of the stairs with a semi-panicked expression. "It's Taelia."

"How do you know?"

"I know her knock by now." He quickly searches for left over clothes and finds a simple pair of trousers and a brown tunic that Genn's sure belongs to him. Genn watches before lazily lying back in bed. "I'll be right back." And Mathias runs over, thinking to give Genn a quick kiss but Genn doesn't let him get away easily. There's a second series of knocks. Mathias sighs, biting Genn's tongue to pull away, a flurry down the stairs.

Genn can make out their voices just slightly.

_"... still asleep upstairs..."_

_"... doing well... got news... King Anduin..."_

Genn crouches in front of his pack, managing to find a half decent set of clothes.He tries not to look to hasty as he descends down the stairs, yawning with a stretch as though he were just waking up. When Taelia sees him, she beams. 

"I get to tell _both of you_ the good news!"

"Taelia, what is it?" Mathias leans forward, and Genn can see that not knowing whatever Taelia is about to say is _killing_ the Spymaster on the inside. Genn also has to do a double take, noticing how Mathias' moustache is perfectly sculptured once again. Genn doesn’t want to see himself in any mirror, as he knows he looks like a mess, especially after last night.

"They did it." She squeaks, and Mathias and Genn stare back at her blankly. "They killed N'Zoth."

The three of them pause.

" _What?_ " Genn and Mathias snap in unison before glancing at each other and back to Taelia. For a brief second, Genn notices a red mark against Mathias' neck. _Shit._

" _We did it!_ Last night, Anduin sent his best men in with Wrathion and they fought through the night and they did it! This _morning!_ Jaina told me! I couldn't keep it to myself, I thought you two needed to know!" And before Genn can say anything in response, Taelia throws her arms around them, tightly pulling everyone into a bumbling group hug.

A little bit of her reminds him of Tess, way back before she grew smart as a whip and as stubborn as her mother.

"It's over." Genn mutters as Taelia pulls away and he feels light headed. Mathias' hand touches his shoulder, and Genn turns to him, feeling a lightness that's readable on his face. "They've done it."

"We've done it." Mathias whispers back at him, rubbing his thumb against Genn's shoulder.

"I need to tell Cyrus." Taelia widens her eyes. "I just immediately flew here- o _h shit,_ he's going to kill me. I can't believe I survived all of this just to be murdered by an old man." She's laughing as she runs to the door, a skip in her step. 

They both wave to her from the door as she hops onto Galeheart, the gryphon taking off into the sky with ease. 

"Well. That is..."

"Almost underwhelming?" Mathias closes the door and Genn walks over to the couch, letting himself fall onto it. Their clothes, haphazardly tossed around to dry, might not have been as suspicious had Genn not given him such an incredible bruising on his neck. Genn almost laughs.

"I had no idea... Anduin must have had a reason to keep it secret. Though, if I'm being honest, I'm slightly bewildered that he wouldn't call for my counsel-"

"It doesn't matter, Genn. It worked. It's over." Mathias steps over before slipping into Genn'slap. "It's _done._ " 

And Genn can hear the release of tension in Mathias' voice, can feel it under his skin as Genn slides his hands under Mathias' shirt, running hands up his back. They exchange a look that has Genn getting to his feet, his hands moving to Mathias' ass to support him as he carries him up the stairs, Mathias throwing his legs around Genn's waist. Mathias nips at his neck, sucking at skin hard enough to leave a mark, moaning in his ear, forcing Genn to focus on one step at a time.

The stairs creak as he finally reaches the top. He wastes no time in slamming Mathias into the bed, their mouths crashing together in a kiss that somehow feels _years_ overdue. They tear off each other's clothes with an almost violent vigour, and Genn settles between Mathias' legs, erection pressing against his thigh. There's a glint in Mathias' eye as he feels it and he pushes Genn back with a hard hand on his chest, swiftly taking the king's length into his mouth. 

Genn's gasp comes out as a surprise and his hand immediately grabs a rough fistful of Mathias' auburn brown hair. It's almost all over for him when Mathias lifts his head and locks eyes with Genn, his lips wrapped around him. Genn feels his knees quiver, and he's close to losing balance and falling off the bed. The back of Mathias' throat feels sublime.

"Oil. Get the oil. _Fuck_." Genn growls, and it's more of a warning than a suggestion. Mathias seems to understand and he disappears downstairs again, and Genn watches his ass before it disappears out of sight. He has to breathe slow, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth as he tries to wind himself back. He thinks of other things - Greywatch, financial reports, the colour of the walls-

It's been a while since he's done anything like this.

When Mathias returns back with a small glass bottle filled with clear fluid, Genn sighs in relief and shuffles to the edge of the mattress, his feet touching the cold wooden floorboards. Mathias uncorks the bottle and pours the oil onto his palm before tossing it on the bed. 

A single stroke from him and all the work Genn's done to try and cool off goes straight out the window. It's wet and warm, and Genn's eyes roll back as Mathias tightens his grip. Mathias straddles himself onto Genn's thighs, his free hand running over Genn's chest again, fingers catching in the grey hair. "Seeing you like this, your surname is almost humorous." Genn nips at Mathias' chest, tonguing one of his nipples until it's hard and red, and Mathias pulls himself away.

He rolls onto the middle of the bed on his back and strokes his own cock, half lidded eyes goading Genn to come over. Genn looks at the sight over his shoulder and he feels his balls tighten and throat go dry. Mathias lets his head fall back onto the sheets as he fingers himself, and Genn watches as he feels all his blood jolt down into his dick. The low soft breathing Mathias does as he switches to two fingers has Genn’s mind completely blank, and he can’t think of anything else but finally getting what he wants.

Genn swallows thickly before he pushes himself between Mathias' legs, holding his cock with one hand, Mathias' thigh with the other, and pushes his cock in with a slow ease. Mathias' face scrunches up and he's biting his lip, jaw clenched with a hand grabbing the front of Genn's thigh. Genn moves to pull out and Mathias reaches out and grabs his neck to pull him down.

"Genn. _I want this._ Fuck me-"

And he doesn't need to say anything else because it's all Genn needs to thrust his hips forward, earning a loud moan from the man below him. He moves his hands to grab Mathias' hips, helping leverage him until he can tell he's hitting the right spot, Mathias' face flushing a deep red. He looks down to see Mathias' cock, crimson and heavy with pre-come leaking at the tip.

It's not a sight that would be in any Gilnean paintings, but Genn thinks he might have to commission an artist for a scene like this. Mathias' moustache, to Genn's delight, is bristled and uneven. The flush on his face matches the colour spreading across his chest, and there's a small amount of pubic hair around his groin. Other than that, the man is almost hairless and Genn figures it must be some sneaky spy maneuver that he’ll have to ask about later. 

Genn leans down and kisses him again, sliding his tongue into his mouth and Mathias matches him, his arms going above his head to catch the sheet between his fingers. Mathias moans, and Genn picks up the pace, the bed groaning under the heavier movement. 

"Fuck, Genn. _Fuck._ " Another thing he hadn't expected was for Mathias to be so mouthy during sex, and Genn grabs his jaw before kissing him again, snapping his hips forward. Mathias hooks a leg around Genn's shoulder and grinds down on his cock, rolling his hips forward. It's a small taste of Mathias' full flexibility, and Genn's mind runs obscene. Mathias moves his hand from Genn's thigh to his own cock, stroking in the same rhythm that Genn can hardly keep up for much longer.

" _Fuck-_ " Genn growls as he feels his control loosen, and his thrusts come in faster and harder bursts. He watches through half lidded eyes as Mathias comes onto his stomach, fist tightly clenched around his swollen cock and Genn climaxes at the feeling and the sight combined, coming inside of him.

" _Greymane._ " It's breathless and Genn can see the pleasure clear as day on Mathias' face, the name feeling good on his lips. Genn's able to roll off a few final thrusts, his dick softening as he rides his climax as far as he can. Spent, he collapses beside Mathias, panting heavily as he struggles to catch his breath.

"That was nice." Mathias whispers to himself, and Genn can't help but laugh. Mathias turns his head to look at Genn, the light from the morning beginning to filter in, scattering across the bed through a stained glass window.Mathias leans over him and presses a hard kiss to his mouth, and Genn reaches an arm up, throwing it carelessly around his shoulder, glowing in the refraction of the green and blue glass. 

-

They pack their things and load up the horses, and Genn feels a bit forlorn to bid farewell to Brother Pike's home. He hands the keys to a local, who tells him that they'll most likely make it a place of memoriam and worship. Genn feels a tad bit guilty for the end result of their stay. No one in the village has seen them for a full day, other than Mathias feeding the horses as Genn slept after his fourth orgasm in two hours.

"I wanted to check something out first. Something I saw while scouting." Mathias says over his shoulder and Genn follows him as they go on the opposite direction of home. 

Windows have finally been installed in the homes waiting to be filled. The windmill spins, flowers blossoming underneath. Their horses take them past an area that Genn assumes are the valley wolves' hunting grounds. Over the hill, loose rocks falling behind them, they're greeted with the sight of more buildings, large boats docked at the water. Mathias points left, to a waterfall cascading down to create the river that carves out into the ocean. 

Slowly and carefully, they make their way up top. In front of the still reservoir of water, another odd statue with parchment greets them. Mathias slides off his horse, and walks up to the paper, grasping it in the wind.

"'It began simply. Stormsong's gifts guided fish into our nets and fresh water into our mouths. No longer were we slaves to the elements. We were masters.' Well. That's a bit cocky, isn't it?" Mathias laugh, peering over the ledge to watch the water crash down below. The spray from the falls kick up, already dampening the spymaster's clothes. Genn drops his reins as his horse grazes the grass.

"This is where you wanted to go?" Genn steps beside him, feeling the cool mist of water on his face.

"It is."

"Why?"

"Because it's been a while since I've taken a swim on my own accord. And it's secluded." Mathias begins to peel off his doublet and quickly slips out of his trousers. Genn clues in and follows suit.

They slide into the warm waters, wary of the falls that gently tug them over. Genn thinks of the long soak he's been overdue and he relaxes, feeling the tension of the last year ever so slightly dissolve off his shoulders. He floats on his back, the sun hot against his face.

After a few moments of calm, Mathias swims over and kisses him. Once he's content, he returns to swimming silent laps.

"What's next in store for the King of Gilneas?" Mathias asks from across the water, and Genn can hear his cool tone slip just slightly. 

"If you're asking whether or not this will continue when we return to Stormwind," Genn finds his footing and stands, the water around his shoulders, "then you'll have to come over here to find out." Mathias swims over and his feet brush against Genn's as he tries to stand on the same algae coated rock.

"I hope it's yes." Mathias runs his hands up Genn's shoulders to cup his face, hands still wet, and Genn nods with a faint smile. "Oh good. For a minute there, I was worried I was going to have to kill you."

-

When they return to Stormwind, things change slowly at first. The city takes its time to release the tension and stress from the war. Wrathion lingers in the castle, and while Genn is uneasy with his presence, Anduin manages to put him at ease with genuine reassurance. On his return, Genn makes sure that his people are not ignored, that Greywatch is properly rewarded. He budgets enough gold to ensure that his people are taken care of for at least the rest of the year.

The Dwarven district becomes a familiar place to him, and Genn makes a new guild's worth amount of friends. Anyone who has a moment to spare assists Genn in his newfound profession, teaching him the secrets that they promised their mothers and fathers they would only share with the next of kin. But an opportunity to teach a king how to better his craft? Their pride wouldn't let them pass it up.

By the end of the month, Genn has completed his first set of daggers, made with steel sourced from Stormwind and a handle adorned with a series of rubies to represent Gilneas' flower. One of the dwarves, Hilda, creates him a polished case to place them in, made with a dark knotted wood and red velvet interior lining. 

Anduin's at first surprised to see Mathias walk through the castle so freely, especially at late times of the night, but his surprise changes to understanding when Mathias leaves one night with a red handkerchief around his neck, concealing a worgen bite. It doesn't take much to put the two and two together, and Anduin makes a sly comment at Genn's expense the night time he sees them together.

It hadn't taken them long for Mathias to broach the subject of worgen sex, and to Genn's delight, he didn't shy from it one bit. It had felt naturally easy, on an emotional scale. Physically, it took a while but Mathias was happy to learn and try new things. 

Besides, Genn prefers it when Mathias stays the night. The nightmares seem to stay at bay.

After what feels like a particularly long day, they meet on the Stormwind walls, overlooking Elwynn forest, street lamps in between towns a series of tiny glowing speckles between the trees. 

"Are you bored yet, being back?" Mathias asks as he sits on the brick wall, his feet dangling over the ledge. Genn joins him, standing as he leans over the brick, his shoulder brushing against Mathias'.

"No. Are you?"

"I don't think so. I think I can wait a couple of more weeks before I step foot onto a boat again."

"I'll drink to that." Genn nods, surprising Mathias with a bottle of wine he had saved from dinner earlier that evening. Mathias pops open the cork with ease. "Good hands, rogue."

"Lovely." Mathias takes the first sip before passing it back to Genn. Before Genn can take his first drink, Mathias interrupts and steals a kiss. Not everywhere in Stormwind is private, especially on the walls, but Genn had taken a look around to ensure no gossip mongers were present. 

It's not that they hide their relationship, but they both find it to be information that’s best kept under lock and key (to a certain degree - after all, he had told Tess upon their return, plus it was never going to be a secret for too long from Anduin, and Taelia exclaimed she knew all along when she saw them off in Boralus harbour). A few who closely worked with them noticed Genn's change of attitude towards their Spymaster, but with Mathias being good at what he does, no one ever asked them anything.

They finish the wine with a few hiccups in between the two of them, and Genn turns around to fish out a gift from the shoulder bag that Mathias had made for him last month.

"I brought you something."

Mathias perks up and Genn laughs at the shock on his face.

"You know, back when we had that council meeting and Tyrande begged for revenge?"

"Mhm." Genn produces the smooth wooden box, setting it down at Mathias' side. Mathias looks at it with a raised eyebrow.

"I met with Valeera after. We've kept in touch and she's doing well but back then, she had... uh, thought there was something between us, me and her.” Mathias blushes, as if Genn were surprised at the thought. "She asked me what I was going to do, now that the war was over. I didn't want to tell her that there was more work to be done, so I told her that I was looking at getting to know someone more closely." Genn blinks, surprised he hadn't heard this before. "And while I hadn't really planned it, you came into mind. I feel like there's some things I need to come clean about."

"Did Anduin tell you to watch me?” Genn feels a surge of anger but manages to pull it back, letting Mathias explain himself first. After the war, after N'Zoth's defeat, Mathias had his opportunity to let this mission go. For them to return back to soldiers who knew each other in the battlefield, nothing more. Genn had opened up, and he was silently praying that it was not in vain.

"He did. He summoned me before we left for Boralus to look for information from Brother Pike."

"I was with him, right up until I left for the tower."

"I know. I had managed to slip in and take a gryphon to the mage district. He had demanded we meet before you and I departed. We talked about you. He was concerned. That man cares about you so deeply. Genn, you are loved by many."

"So..." Genn thinks for a moment, remembering how Mathias had hardly let him go through his grip. That every time Genn wanted to get away, Mathias somehow pulled him back. So his paranoia had been correct. It had worked right up to N'Zoth's defeat. His ego feels a bit bruised. "In the beginning-"

"It was complicated. I agreed with Anduin, that we were both concerned. I saw that you had struggled deeply with whatever happened at Lion's Rest, but I knew I couldn't push you about it. So I did was felt naturally right. I wanted to do that anyways. I enjoyed your company where ever we went. Truly, I wanted to see if that could... go farther. I never meant to deceive you, Genn. That mission, more of a suggestion than an actual mission, it got me here in the end and I'm very grateful for that. I'm sorry to have abused your trust like that. I know how you feel about rogues, you're not exactly subtle about it.”

"And here we are." Genn sighs through his nose, letting the words rattle in his brain. Even after the confession, after realizing that the beginning had been somewhat fabricated, it didn't change how his feelings had evolved. How even though he knew there may be some dishonesty, it felt rooted in trust. That feeling that Genn had developed early on.

"Here we are." Mathias smiles with his teeth, and Genn feels a weird skip in his chest. Mathias touches the wood with his finger. "I have something for you too, if that’s alright.” Mathias reaches into one of his pouches and produces another small leather bag. He places it on the brick, next to the box. "Guess tonight's a special occasion."

Genn snorts and leans back against the wall, picking up the leather bag. Inside, a leather strap is neatly bundled up, and the confusion on Genn's face makes Mathias roar with laughter.

"That was my old corset tie, the one you undid for me a few times in that inn. I figured you could use it for other purposes. I needed a new one after that snapped at one end and wasn't long enough.” He raises both his eyebrows and Genn barks a laugh, the memories still fresh of their Snug Harbor inn nights. "The bag- put whatever you want in it. They're calming to make. I make too many in my spare time, whenever I have it.”

"Thank you. I never took you for a sentimentalist." 

"You'll come to learn many things about me over the years, if you give me the chance."

"You're a rogue - I expect you to do things behind my back every once in a while. Just don't do what I wouldn't do. You're forgiven."

Mathias deeply exhales a breath Genn hadn't realized he had been holding. He leans over and kisses Genn's cheek before he turns his attention to the box. When he opens it, stealing a peek at Genn who watches his expression expectantly, Mathias smiles at the sight of the twin daggers and their slight curve. His finger gingerly touches the embedded rubies in awe.

"These are gorgeous, Genn. Where did you-... wait- did you make these?" Mathias' head snaps up and Genn nods with a smile. Mathias picks one up, testing its point against his finger. It makes a satisfying metallic _ting_. "For me? You shouldn't have."

"Your old ones were looking a little grubby." Mathias sets the daggers back in their box, closing it with gentle hands. "Figured you could use an upgrade. They might even be enchanted. Who knows."

Genn shrugs, looking off into the distance. Mathias nudges him with his shoulder and Genn kisses his forehead.

"Thank you." Mathias throws his legs over the wall and stands beside Genn. He grabs him by the jaw and kisses him, and Genn melts into his touch.

“You've been a good friend to me, Mathias, even prior to Anduin's kind suggestion. I worry to think of what could have happened had you not kept your eye on me.”

“Probably gotten into more trouble, like you usually do. I like it.” Mathias flashes a lopsided teasing grin. "Is that all I am to you, Genn Greymane? A friend?"

“No. You're much, much more than that, but this you already know." Genn flashes him a teasing grin back. "Speaking of trouble, I heard the Stormwind red ale is on tap tonight. Another small batch." Mathias ignores him, moving to undo Genn's belt. Genn grabs his wrist and Mathias glares him down. "If you beat me there, you can pick what form you want tonight." Mathias rolls his eyes. "And who gets to fuck who."

Mathias pulls away and descends onto the blue tiled roofs, getting a head start as Genn bellows with laughter in the middle of his transition. He settles on all fours, watching Mathias disappear between the rooftops and counts to five before he howls, his lungs burning as he listens to himself echo through the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> ####  [a glance in my direction, a genn/mathias playlist on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6IjwjQncuIzcilAtKKbNGa?si=BpCOYhp-TlqQpHpQu0G1hA)
> 
> Welp, there it is. Please forgive me for softly killing off Mia, I promise I'll write her in the next one. I really hope this resonates with someone, or they at least get excited for the idea of this ship because I _cannot_ be the only one writing for it anymore!! I can't belive I go for the dumb fucking rarepair instead of something that actually gets content. Please save me.


End file.
